Nial Declann
Nial Declann was a Human male Force-sensitive who, as a young man, fought for the Galactic Empire during the second Clone War. He continued to serve the Empire both as one of its twelve Grand Admiral and as a Dark Side Adept. Declann's impressive, Force-enhanced skills as a TIE pilot brought him to the attention of Emperor's agents. He was subsequently taken to the world of Dromund Kaas, where he was educated in the ways of the dark side by the Prophets of the Dark Side. When his training was complete, he was allowed to return to service in the Imperial Starfleet. Declann, in time, was appointed to the newly created rank of Grand Admiral in 2 BBY. He built a reputation for himself, due to both his aptitude for battle meditation, and his severe mood swings. After a stint on Naboo assigning tasks to a spacer, Declann was stationed aboard the second and third Death Stars, which were undergoing construction over Endor in 4 ABY. He served in the Battle over Endor, in which the Alliance to Restore the Republic launched a desperate attack against the superweapons—using his battle meditation, Declann was able to coordinate the Imperial forces. However, during the battle, Declann sensed the death of the Emperor through the Force. Shortly afterward, the Empire launched a massive retreat. Biography Early career Nial Declann, a Force-sensitive Human male, participated in the Second Clone War as a teenager, fighting for the Galactic Empire. Hailing from Raithal, Declann dreamed of attending his home planet's famed starfleet academy as a youth, in spite of the lack of career opportunities available for young officers. Nevertheless, Declann graduated from the Raithal Academy with honors, and shortly afterward served aboard a Imperial corvette during the conflict. Due to his aptitude for battle meditation, he was once able to bring a Void Demons freighter to a halt, opening it to a broadside from his frigate. Enlisted in the Imperial Navy as a TIE pilot, Declann's uncanny skills garnered the attention of the Emperor's agents. They approached Declann and suggested that he not let his aptitude with the Force go to waste. The suggestions, posited to Declann in the form of rhetorical questions, troubled him, but he agreed to be trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force. At some point, he had a son, who was inducted into the Stormtrooper Corps and given the designation 17786. Declann's training took place on the ancient Sith world of Dromund Kaas, where he became a Dark Side Adept under the tutelage of the Prophets of the Dark Side. Whilst there, Declann felt uncomfortable amongst his more treacherous peers, such as Jerec Alucard and Kadann Ubooki. Once his education was complete, he had to go through a graduation exercise, in which Declann used the Force to kill a captured member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Declann succeeded, and the Empire allowed him to return to his fleet. During a New Year's celebration in 2 BBY, Declann—along with eleven other officers—was promoted to the newly created rank of Grand Admiral by Emperor Palpatine himself. During the elaborate ceremony, Cosimo II decreed that there could only be twelve Grand Admirals in existence at any given time. After his promotion to Grand Admiral, Declann was still haunted by the dual nature of his training, and so he offset his stark white uniform with a black cape and gloves. His fleet excelled above all others, and he was able to achieve victory with a minimal loss of life on both sides. Grand Admiral Sometime following 0 ABY, Declann was stationed at the Theed Royal Palace on Naboo. There, he assigned a series of tasks to a spacer, whom he initially sent to Kessel to destroy thirty Alliance starfighters. When the spacer returned, the Grand Admiral dispatched the spacer to Kessel yet again, this time to destroy a CR90 corvette in the service of the Alliance. The spacer succeeded in completing the task. Three years later, Declann—along with fellow Grand Admirals Afsheen Makati, Miltin Takel, and Osvald Teshik—was stationed aboard the incomplete second Death Star superweapon over Endor. Shortly after Palpatine arrived to inspect the station, the Rebel Alliance launched an attack against the installment. During the ensuing battle, Declann used battle meditation to coordinate the Imperial fleet in their defense of the station. As the battle wore on, however, Declann felt the Emperor's death at the hands of Darth Vader, through the Force. Personality and traits Declann was well-known for his mood swings and could alternatively be morose and threatening. He was troubled when confronted with the question of why the Jedi had failed to locate him. The Grand Admiral was later convinced by the Emperor's agents that his talent for the Force should not go squandered just because he had been overlooked. Notes and references Category:Dark Side Adepts Category:Grand Admirals of the Galactic Empire Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy pilots of the Galactic Empire Category:Males Category:Chefs